


Too Loud

by thepinkus27



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bonding, Chess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Whizzer Brown, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whizzer Brown & Jason Bonding, Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkus27/pseuds/thepinkus27
Summary: 💫Repost💫Jason is upset by Marvin and Trina's fighting, so he looks for comfort in none other than Whizzer.
Relationships: Jason & Whizzer Brown
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all remember this? I took it down on a whim, but since it was well loved by both me and everyone here, now it's back. You're welcome. 
> 
> Also I haven't changed anything about it from how it was before, since I'm pretty happy with it. I might've gone crazy with the descriptions though when I originally wrote it, but I'm here for it and I don't think it takes you out of the mood too much. And maybe it's a little out of character too, but people are generally nice about characterizations here, so I won't worry about that too much. 
> 
> Also by the way, thanks for the kudos and comments on my previous works. It really means a lot to me. I really love making other people happy.

Whizzer was laying on his side in the bed, facing away from the closed door with his headphones on, listening to music, tuning out the fight between Marvin and Trina going on downstairs. What it was about was beyond Whizzer, meaning he was ignoring it successfully. 

So well, in fact, that he didn't notice light footsteps entering the room. He was only brought back when he felt a little tap on his shoulder and a small "Hey Whizzer?" The voice was shy, and the owner seemed to feel bad about asking. 

Jason. 

Whizzer had played chess with him before, but they had never had a real conversation. He seemed like the quiet type, like he never had much to say to anyone. 

Whizzer didn't know much about Jason outside of what Marvin said, which wasn't exactly high praise. It was just about how Jason was a brat and insulted him, and he didn't know how to connect to Jason because he was so aloof. Marvin never spoke highly of anyone though, so what did he know? And Whizzer felt it was only fair to get to know Jason and then would he make his mind up. 

He turned off his phone and pulled his headphones off and set them on the table. Then put his attention to Jason. "Hey, kid." He smiled at him warmly, hoping to melt his anxiety and worries. He pushed himself up, sitting with his feet resting on the floor. 

His smile quickly faded though, as the sight before him was heartbreaking. Jason's eyes were glassy and his cheeks were tear stained and rosy. He was wringing his hands, clearly stressed out. 

Whizzer's expression shifted to one of worry. "Oh, what seems to be the problem, dear?" He asked, trying to make his voice as calm as possible, despite how much his heart ached at the sight of Jason all worked up. Despite not knowing Jason all that well, Whizzer still cared for him deeply. 

He loved all children, and that love was born back in his high school days, when he volunteered at a daycare. You needed volunteer hours to graduate, but the time just flew by when you were playing with a bunch of little kids and getting lost in their worlds and just having fun and forgetting about any of your problems. 

He knew how to comfort a kid too. Speak gently, tell them it's okay, give them a hug if they want it, and distract them with their favourite activity. He had comforted so many kids, it came naturally to him. But Jason felt different. He wasn't another kid at daycare Whizzer would meet and never hear from again. He felt like a son Whizzer had never had, coming to him in a time of need, and Whizzer had to care for him and make it right. 

"Daddy and mommy are fighting," Jason answered, his eyes darting from the ground to Whizzer and back again. 

"Oh, baby, c'mere," Whizzer said, opening his arms for Jason to climb into, which Jason did, with enthusiasm. Jason pressed his face into Whizzer's chest and wrapped his arms around his middle, and Whizzer rubbed Jason's back. "It's okay. Why does their fighting bother you?" 

"It's loud," Jason said, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Whizzer hummed in understanding and tried to speak in as soothing a tone as possible. "Yeah, it is, doll. Do you want me to talk to them for you?" Well, Whizzer wasn't going to actually talk to them, more so distract Marvin and get him away from Trina, but Jason didn't need to know that. 

Jason shook his head. "No. It might get worse with you there, and I like you here with me." 

"I like you here with me too," Whizzer said, and kissed his head. "I love you, honey. You're okay. I'm here for you." He gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I love you too, Whizzer," Jason said softly. He pulled away, but remained in his friend's lap and looked up at him. "Can we play chess?" His eyes had dried, but he still seemed nervous. 

"Of course, darling," Whizzer said, and ruffled Jason's hair. Jason got off of him and pulled him along by his hand to his room. 

Whizzer didn't mind losing when Jason was so at peace while playing chess. He wasn't sure what it was about the game, but Jason must've loved it more than life itself considering Marvin claimed Jason had poured endless hours into the game. Maybe it comforted Jason somehow, with how the games could go in so many different directions but end the same way, with a winner and a loser. Whizzer liked chess though, but only because Jason did. His heart swelled when Jason took Whizzer's king with a smile and a small "checkmate."

"Good job, love," Whizzer said, giving Jason a high five. "You wanna play again, bub?"

Jason nodded, and set up the board again for another round. Whizzer could easily play for the rest of the night if it meant Jason would stay happy and relaxed. 

This whole afternoon had brought him closer to Jason. Whizzer had seen him so afraid and vulnerable and was able to comfort him and bring him back and he felt it was honestly the most amazing thing he'd ever done. So much better than the 'most likely to be famous' award he had won in the yearbook in high school. 

Whizzer felt a new sense of purpose in his life. Was that weird? He had someone who wanted to see him and who he wanted to see and someone to live for and improve for and honestly at this point Whizzer swore he'd quit drinking, smoking and all the one night stands just to set a good example for Jason. 

"Whizzer? It's your turn," Jason said, reaching over and tapping his knee. He must've zoned out without knowing. 

Nor had Whizzer realized he had yet to move a piece. He quickly moved his pawn in a random direction before yawning. "Sorry, kiddo." 

"It's nothing. Can I tell you something?" Jason asked, actually maintaining eye contact rather than playing the game. 

"Of course, sweetheart. Tell me anything," Whizzer said, giving him a reassuring smile. 

"There's this girl I like at school and her name's Daniella and she always wears bows in her hair and these pretty dresses and she has nice eyes. I'm not really good at talking to people so I just kinda watch her and hope she doesn't notice. I think I wanna talk to her. I just don't know how." Jason ducked his head shyly as Whizzer giggled. Jason having a crush was the cutest thing imaginable. 

"I'd say talk to her! Don't like try to date her or anything, just become friends, you know?" Whizzer said, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder comfortingly.

Jason thought about that for a moment before answering. "How do you become friends with someone?" His young eyes looked worried. Whizzer felt a little jab in his heart. Had Jason really never had friends before?

"Pretend she's me. Just start talking to her and don't worry about what you say. If she's a real one she'll like you no matter what," Whizzer said, his confidence making Jason feel confident. He smiled reassuringly and gave him thumbs up. 

Jason looked at him with pure adoration in his eyes and Whizzer felt like he was going to cry. He felt like the luckiest guy on Earth when Jason gave him another hug and said, "You're the best, Whizzer."

"I'm pretty sure that's you," Whizzer replied easily, unable to help the grin on his face. He pecked his head and rubbed circles into his back. 

After a few seconds, Jason pulled away and asked, "What was your first crush like?"

"Well, there was this guy in sixth grade named Liam. He was a batter on the baseball team and could run real fast. Super handsome too, great hair. And funny. Problem is, I tried to talk to him but got too giggly and shy and couldn't speak. So he never knew. I didn't even find out if he liked guys." Whizzer smiled and shrugged. 

"You were shy?" Jason asked, his mouth gaped open in surprise. 

"I've never been 'hide behind my parents' shy. I always had a group of friends in school. But people I had a crush on made me nervous. I've worked on being more outgoing as an adult but internally I'm still scared. I just hide it." Whizzer would rather die than admit he was thinking about Marvin while he said that. He played with the hair at the nape of his own neck. 

"You don't need to be scared! Everyone likes you, Whizzer!" Jason exclaimed.

"Oh, trust me, I know." Whizzer laughed lightly and dropped his arm. 

Jason laughed at him and moved a piece. "Go."

And although Marvin and Trina's fight had ended, the two carried on like that for the rest of the night, playing chess and talking about whatever popped into their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys be interested in hurt/comfort? I have quite a bit of it just vibing in my notes but I don't want anyone to think I'm cringe or something so yeah just asking.


End file.
